1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a patterned magnetic recording media, a stamper for manufacture of the patterned magnetic recording media, a method of manufacturing the patterned magnetic recording media, and a magnetic recording/reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a patterned magnetic recording media (patterned media), in which magnetic layer is patterned into forms of data tracks, servo signals or data bits, has been studied in expectation of a high-density magnetic recording media.
During the process of fabricating the patterned magnetic recording media, where a thin film material is etched, dust is often generated on the surface. Moreover, in some cases, surface roughness is enhanced. A magnetic recording media with dust and/or large surface roughness is no good for flying characteristics of the read/write head.
In a conventional magnetic recording media, a contact start stop (CSS) technique, in which a landing zone having a protruded texture pattern is formed on an inner portion of the disk substrate is known. This technique is used to improve the flying characteristics of the magnetic head (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-124340 and Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-167305). However, it is not appropriate to apply such a technique to the patterned magnetic recording media.